


Jackpot; Put Your Arms Around Me

by vampcabinet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakfast, Established Relationship, Kinda, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Professional Baseball Player Iwaizumi, Slow Dancing, professional volleyball player Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet
Summary: A morning with two lovey dovey professional athletes. :)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Jackpot; Put Your Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am back again!  
> This is dedicated to [Julia](https://twitter.com/moonbunny_twt) and [Dave](https://twitter.com/baccadarby) for listening to me talk about this endlessly. oh and [Kitz](https://twitter.com/coffeekitz_)  
> Please enjoy them! I love them so much! oh and this fic jdvbsdjb!  
> Oh! This fic is named after Dorian Electra's song Jackpot! check them out too! And it's the song mentioned!

Iwaizumi wakes up to Bokuto’s hair tickling under his nose. The sunlight streams in through Bokuto’s window and of course his window is dark, thanks to the blackout curtain. His forehead is on his chin and his warm breath hits his neck in such a sweet way. Bokuto is wrapped around his front, arms wrapped smug around Iwaizumi’s chest. It’s really, really cute. The bed is warm and their chests touch in a way of comfortable skinship. 

“Baby,” Iwaizumi rubs his hand against his bare back in soothing motions, trying to wake him up gently. Bokuto’s skin is almost reflective in the sunlight, like gold flecked with miniature gleams. It’s nice against his own skin, deep tan and light amber. “Bo, if you wake up soon, I’ll make you breakfast.” 

“Befast.” Bokuto mumbles into his chest, bringing one of his arms up to rub at his eye. It bumps Iwaizumi’s chin before it makes it there and he laughs at how silly he looks. His hair is everywhere and he has little crusties in his eyes but Hajime still thinks he looks beautiful. “What day is it?” He yawns, forming a cute little :O. “Cheat day?” 

Despite being two Division 1 athletes, they still took one day a week where they did nothing. A lazy day, just to breathe. They need it with how hard they work, it just changes with every week, jumping around. There are truly no off days in baseball and volleyball respectively, but they still make it work, they are kinda in the same season after all. Baseball is longer, stretches in the fall though and Iwaizumi knows Bokuto misses the months without him.

“Pass me my phone and glasses please, I’ll see.” Bokuto slides his other hand from under Iwaizumi’s chest to turn around towards the nightstand. And while his own chest is cold, he’s really admiring the stretch of Bokuto’s core while he reaches around the smooth wood surface. “Wait, wait, stay right there real quick, I like the view.” Iwaizumi turns over so that he’s laying on his back, and when Bokuto finally gets the items, he laughs at him. 

“You know if we were working out today, you’d be able to see it again.” Koutarou laughs with his full body, and it’s so nice that it’s the first thing Iwaizumi gets to hear in the morning. Iwaizumi perches his glasses on the end of his nose and presses the home button on his phone. His lockscreen is Bokuto at one of his baseball games, in a cute Rocking Rabbits baseball cap and a great big grin across his face. He swipes it open and checks his calendar, smiling softly. 

“My loss, it’s a lazy day.” Iwa smiles when Bokuto looks at him with a smile of mischief. He pushes his phone down onto the bed and grips his cheeks between his hands. Hajime really thinks he’s getting a kiss when Bokuto lovers his eyelids and leans in with the nicest smirk on his face. 

“Breakfast now?” Bokuto asks, faking him out at the last second to kiss his nose. Iwaizumi just grabs his shoulder and pushes him back down on the bed. He swings himself up out of bed and grabs a pair of sweatpants off the floor. Bokuto is face down on the comforter, he might just fall back asleep until he smells breakfast. 

Iwaizumi leaves the bedroom to go into the kitchen, walking through the living room. He stops to scratch their cat, Perkins, behind the ears and listens to him purr. The sunlight is pouring into the apartment, casting crazy rainbows all over the place. The gray tiles in the kitchen are way too cold, causing the hair on Iwaizumi’s arms to stand up. 

In the cupboard there’s chocolate chip pancake mix hiding behind the protein packed mix Iwaizumi usually uses. There’s a sticky note stuck to the back when he pulls it out of the cupboard reading: Lazy Day Mix!!! :D. He just shakes his head, laughing softly. 

_Now how many pancakes would be enough?_ Iwaizumi thought to himself. He could probably put away maybe 3, 4 if he was lucky, but Bokuto. Too hard math for so early in the morning, he’ll just make enough for 8 pancakes. Making the mix is easy enough, just some milk and egg added to it. The pan hits the stove with a satisfying _clang_ and the electric stove _whirrs_ on with little fuss. 

Almost as soon as the butter hits the pan Iwaizumi hears Bokuto yawn from the other room. The floorboards creak under his feet in the other room. Iwaizumi turns around to look at him, he shouldn’t really do that, the pancakes could burn but. Bokuto has on a pair of Hajime’s sweatpants, a pretty red against his amber skin. Despite being pretty much the same size, the pants cling to Bokuto’s thighs and Iwaizumi’s face heats up almost as much as the frying pan in his hand.

“Good morning Mr. Perkins.” Bokuto chirps, as Perkins mews at him. His slippers scuff on the kitchen floor in a soothing way. He wraps an arm around Iwaizumi’s waist, and slips behind him to reach into the fridge. Iwaizumi flips a pancake while his heart stutters. “Bro, protein shake or chocolate milk?” Somehow Hajime is still bro after they’ve been dating for four years. Wild. 

“I don't know Starshine, it is an off day..” Iwaizumi smiles as he finishes up the pancakes. He pretends to scratch his chin and Bokuto squeezes his waist. “I want chocolate milk though.” He turns around for a kiss that he once again will not receive as Bokuto’s head is in the refrigerator. _This is the second goddamn time today._

“Okay, okay chocolate milk then.” Bokuto ruffles his hair as he places his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Breakfast now?” He grabs the syrup out of the cupboard and places it on their rickety little kitchen table. It fits right in next to the fake succulent that Akaashi had given him and the mismatched wolf and owl salt and pepper shakers. Iwaizumi separates the pancakes out onto two separate plates and slaps some butter on them. 

“How are you so excited? We have pancakes all the time.” Bokuto is currently too busy dumping syrup all over his pancakes to hear what Hajime just said. “Starshine.” Iwaizumi sends him a look from behind the syrup. 

“Hrmm.” Bokuto has so much pancake in his mouth that it bulges his cheeks. _Cute._ He gulps it all down. “Yeah but we have healthy pancakes all the time.” Iwaizumi shakes his head at him and smiles down into his pancakes. “I see you smiling Iwa.” 

They share a loving glance across the table and Iwaizumi still wonders why he hasn’t gotten his morning kiss yet. But Bokuto didn’t like kissing while he was eating, he was scared of getting food in someone else’s mouth. It was kinda gross too when he really thought about it. 

“We have healthy pancakes because we’re professional athletes Starshine.” Hajime can’t stop smiling this morning, it kind of contributes to the fact that he’s half asleep. He’s thinking about just flopping down on the couch after this. They’re almost done anyway, just moving bites around their plates, or in Bokuto’s case, driving them through syrup. 

“Can I get your last bite?” Bokuto says when he already has his fork in Iwaizumi’s last piece of pancake. Iwaizumi just nods and yawns, stretching and scratching at his stomach. Perkins winds around his legs when he stands up and brings his dish to the sink. 

Bokuto’s still sitting at the table when Iwaizumi flops down onto the couch. His ankles meet the armrest easy and his head is cushioned on the seat. Iwaizumi folds his arms over his eyes and listens to the little _tick tick tick_ of the ceiling fan. He hears a fork against plate noises before drifting off… 

“Hey, hey, hey sleepyhead. What are you doing?” Iwaizumi wakes to Bokuto sitting on his stomach, smiling down at him. He places his hands on Iwa’s cheeks, looking at him lovingly. Koutarou leans down for a kiss, and Hajime is so tired of being faked out of kisses, so he leans up to meet Bokuto halfway. The kiss is sweet, tainted with syrup, lazy and energizing all at once. Iwaizumi’s lips part as the kiss gets deeper, leaning back onto the couch as Bokuto follows him. They break apart soon after, and gray and black hair tucks itself into the crook of his neck. 

“I was falling back asleep.” Iwaizumi smiles lazily, bringing his arms up to Bokuto’s sides. “Do you want to watch a movie or something?” He rubs his hand against Bokuto’s thigh, and listens to him laugh because he knows it tickles. Their bare chests touch and the room is cool, fan whirring so fast it creates a breeze. 

“What about some music?” Bokuto pulls his phone out of his pocket and shuffles his playlist. The song is smooth and easy, and flows over them like water on a hot day. It feels like a cold beer at the ballpark or hitting a homerun when his team is down. And then Iwaizumi remembers… 

“You played this on our second date, when we went to the batting cages after dark.” He kisses him again, laughter on his tongue. “You said the ball machine creaked too loud and you played this and then we danced and you got hit by a fastball.” It was so bad, Bokuto had a bruise the size of an ice cream sandwich on his shoulder for a week. But, Iwaizumi still went to his dorm everyday and gave him a cold compress for no reason. 

Bokuto climbs up off the couch and pulls Iwaizumi up too. He restarts the song, placing the phone down on the couch before gathering Hajime in his arms. Swings him around so that his feet almost leave the ground. An arm wraps itself against his lower back, just guiding him to sway a little bit. 

“Loosen up, Haji.” Bokuto tries to dip him a little but his back is stiff. It’s so silly like this, two grown ass men, dancing shirtless in their living room. They have matching horrible bed heads but when Bokuto smiles Iwaizumi just thinks it's the most beautiful thing ever. He eases into the dip when it comes again, laughing. 

This song must be on loop, and when the heavy synth sounds start over, Iwaizumi takes his lead. Sings the lyrics low under his breath as he swings them around. It’s gentle and easy and Koutarou’s mouth makes that nice little :O shape at his singing. They fit together nicely, deep voices clashing with their big, wide grins. 

“You act like you never hear me sing. Starshine, I’m always singing.” Iwaizumi dips him, slow and loose, just to try it out. The ungelled strands of Bokuto’s hair touch the floor. 

“You always sing when I’m not in the room. You’re such a goofball, I love your voice.” Bokuto gives him the fattest wettest kiss on the cheek when he comes back up. It’s gross but Iwaizumi loves it. God he loves him so much. Iwaizumi connects their foreheads and looks right into his eyes. 

“I love you so much.” The kiss that comes afterwards is long and deep and charged with so much love that it fills the palpable air with electricity. It knocks the two of them down onto the couch and Bokuto pulls away to laugh so deep that it shakes his whole body. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! I love them!  
> And follow me [here](https://twitter.com/vampshino) if you'd like !!  
> good day or night!!


End file.
